


First Name Basis

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just oh god I just stepped on your dog’s tail I’m so sorry pls I’m so sORRY“</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Name Basis

Kurt hadn’t thought he liked dogs before Anna came into his life.

He’s known the big ones to be slobbery and rambunctious; known the tiny ones to be loud and over-aggressive; but his delicate [Italian greyhound](http://www.htpuppiescb.com/IG.jpg), Anna, is none of the above. She is quite small, but one of the quietest dogs Kurt has ever encountered. She’s loving and playful, but very neat, and keeps licking to a minimum. And, in an added bonus, with her unusual build and sleek gray and white coat, she’s just as stylish and fashionable as her human. She looks amazing next to him and in his apartment.

She is the perfect dog. Kurt adores her.

Which is why the sudden, pained yelp she makes when his back is turned on their evening walk in Central Park sends him spinning into a panicked, seething rage at whatever’s got her hurting.

“Anna? What the—?”

She bolts, whining, behind Kurt’s legs, and sits at his feet, her slender tail curled close to her body as she licks it, trying to make it better.

Kurt picks her up to inspect her, his heart racing at the thought of all the things that could be wrong with her delicate limbs. “Oh, sweetheart, what happened?”

“It was me! Oh, god, I am so sorry, I’m—oh _no_ , she’s so _little_ , I didn’t mean to step on her! Did I hurt her?”

Kurt’s got Anna cradled to his chest and trembling in his arms. “Did you—? Of course you hurt her, you idiot! Did you hear the noise she made?” He kisses Anna’s head, stroking gently down her nose with one finger. Her whines are beginning to die down, at least. Kurt finally looks up at the clumsy oaf who squished her tail. “Watch where you're fucking—f-fucking _hell_ …”

Huge hazel eyes blink up at him, round and pleading and going a little wet in distress as they dart between Kurt’s face and Anna’s trembling body. This stranger is cute. No, more than that, he is a stunner, all warm, tan skin and strong features and tight, muscular frame and pouty mouth—

Kurt, struggling to control his reaction, squeezes Anna until she whines again, then loosens his grip; the noise reminds him that he is supposed to be pissed off at this beautiful—

_No, Kurt, try that again._

This bumbling angel—

_NO, Jesus Christ, one more time._

This bumbling _asshole_ —

_Yes. That one._

“I’m sorry, you’re right, I wasn’t watching at all. I was playing with my puppy, he’s… oh, speak of the devil!”

A [big black dog with a gorgeous, neatly trimmed coat](http://animalia-life.com/data_images/portuguese-water-dog/portuguese-water-dog5.jpg) and brown eyes bounds up to them, tail thumping loudly against the stranger’s thigh as he sniffs at Kurt. Anna squirms in Kurt’s arms, yipping her high-pitched bark just once, and the big black dog does exactly what Kurt does not want him to do; he rears up, planting big, black-padded paws against his stomach and barking loud and deep at the both of them. A bright pink tongue laps out of his mouth, licking at Kurt’s forearms.

Kurt backs away, swearing and brushing dirt off his vest, and the dog attempts to follow.

“FREDDIE! SIT.”

The big black dog, Freddie, turns to the man and sits.

Kurt watches as the exasperated stranger puts a hand to the bridge of his nose and feeds his dog a tiny treat. Then he takes a deep breath, clips a leash to Freddie’s collar, and sighs, “I—we—have absolutely ruined your walk. I apologize.”

Kurt looks down at himself. He’s wearing all black, so Freddie’s paws haven’t done too much damage. And Anna has stopped shaking, instead staring curiously down her long muzzle at the dog seated in the grass in front of them and wagging her tail.

The man does seem genuinely, profusely sorry. And if Anna’s okay, then…

“Freddie, hmm?” Kurt asks, biting his tongue to stop a smile at the dog perking up adorably when he hears his name. He’s a Portuguese water dog, Kurt guesses. He eyes the man’s clean-cut, Old Hollywood crooner aesthetic and tries to fight down a blush at how attractive he is. “As in Fred Astaire, by chance? I would have gone with Cary, as in Grant, by the looks of you, but—"

"Mercury. Freddie Mercury," the man answers, shrugging one shoulder, and for one second, there's a wild glint in his luminous eyes and a mischievous little tilt to his grin.

Oh, now Kurt is not just attracted. He is _intrigued_. "And your name?"

"Blaine Anderson. Nice to meet you, though I wish I hadn’t hurt this beautiful little lady in the process. What's your name, huh? Anna, was it?" Blaine looks up at Kurt for permission before reaching his hand out towards her.

Anna tilts her head at Blaine’s hand, then yawns with a little squeak at the end.

"It's okay," Kurt coos, scratching her belly. "He won't step on you again."

Blaine takes a step closer, reaching behind her ears, and Anna allows it, sniffing at his hand for a moment before nudging her head against his fingers. He looks so pleased at Anna's apparent forgiveness that Kurt can’t help but smile outright this time.

“Anna is an unusual name for a dog; where did it come from? No, wait, let me guess.” Blaine takes a moment to examine Kurt, from his designer boots to his tailored, short-sleeved button down and vest and carefully coiffed hair. He grins, slowly at first as he narrows his eyes, as if amused at his own deduction, and says, “Wintour. It’s for Anna Wintour, isn’t it?”

Kurt is so excited at the fact that Blaine knows who Anna Wintour is, and shocked that he guessed right on the first try, that he forgets to play it cool, and instead gives Blaine a huge, toothy smile. “Am I that transparent?”

“No, just that chic.”

 _He called me chic—not just good-looking or well-dressed, either of those would have been wonderful, but_ chic _, oh my god—_

Freddie barks between them, and Blaine laughs and kneels down to pet through his fur. "Hey, we didn't forget about you, buddy."

Anna starts squirming in Kurt’s arms again, so he gently sets her in the grass but keeps a close hold on her harness. "Will he jump on her or anything? He's so much bigger than she is, I don’t want him to overwhelm her..."

"No, no," Blaine assures him, though he keeps a tight grasp on Freddie's leash as well. "He's actually better behaved with other dogs, but he gets really excited about new people. He’s still learning, though. I'm trying to train him better."

True to Blaine’s word, and maybe because he sees how small she is, Freddie stays relatively still, even as his tail goes wild against the grass. Anna is the one who trots up to him and immediately starts sniffing his face, her tail a thin gray helicopter behind her. Then she licks Freddie’s nose, and Freddie flops over onto his side, allowing her to get closer and keep licking around his face. The dogs are delighted with each other.

Both men laugh and "awww" at them. “I must have her teach me her ways,” Kurt jokes.

“I don’t know, I think she gets them from you,” Blaine replies, not missing a beat, though his bright, cheerful smile turns a little shy as he watches for Kurt’s reaction.

 _Well, if he wants to play…_ “What makes you say that?” Kurt fishes, cocking his hip and raising one challenging eyebrow.

“Sometimes dogs resemble their owners. I-I mean, not that you look like a dog, you definitely don’t, I just mean—she looks like you. Well, not _like you_ , but she matches. She goes with your whole…” Blaine trails off, flustered, as he gestures up and down at Kurt. “...Wow,” he finishes, dropping his chin to his chest and laughing at himself.

Good lord. That flirting attempt fell apart in a remarkable fashion. Kurt is only charmed by it.

“What I meant to say is that she’s the most elegant dog I’ve ever seen, and very pretty, and if I were a dog too, I’d—oh god. Nevermind. This is no less weird than anything else I’ve said.”

Kurt bursts out laughing. Damn it, Blaine is adorable. “I think you’re right about dogs resembling their owners,” he says, pointedly brushing off whatever dirt Freddie left on his shirt when he was overexcited and pounced at him. “What you meant to say, I think—well, I hope—is that you find Anna’s _human_ elegant and…”

“And very handsome,” Blaine supplies, relief washing over his expression at Kurt taking mercy on him.

“Mm-hmm. And if you were a human, too, which you are, then…?”

“Then I would ask him to grab a coffee with me, my treat, to try and make up for, well…” Blaine gestures weakly at the remaining dirt on Kurt’s shirt, then glances down between them, where Anna and Freddie are already curled up together in the grass. Anna is pretty much on top of him with her eyes closed, using Freddie’s bigger, warmer, fluffier body as a comfy place to rest while Freddie licks at her head.

“For hooking our dogs up, apparently,” Kurt muses. “I think they’re in love already.”

“Good. That bodes well for you and me.”

Something crackles in the air between them when Kurt looks up to meet Blaine’s eyes. And Blaine doesn’t back down from his bold comment. So Kurt goes out on a limb.

“Blaine, I think I’m going to need more than the time it takes to get coffee to make up for this evening’s trauma. Like… dinner and a movie at my place? I’ll cook.”

“Then how am I making it up to you?”

“Really, Blaine, you showing up is all it would take.”

He blushes— _blushing, oh god that’s cute_ —and nods. “I would love to.”

“And--though you didn’t ask, but I assume you want to know… my name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine groans at his lapse in manners. “Yes, of course I want to know! Kurt... Kurt and Anna. It has been the highlight of my day to meet you both.”

“And you, Blaine and Freddie. It’s been an unexpected pleasure.”

It takes three dates for Kurt to decide, once and for all, that Blaine was right: Dogs do resemble their owners.

Anna and Freddie are inseparable.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr prompted: “i just oh god I just stepped on your dog's tail I'm so sorry pls I'm so sORRY“


End file.
